The 50 Ficlettes for Snape & Lily
by Evah DeLorme
Summary: Ok, so i vowed to write 50 ficlettes for snitchseeker,a HP fansite, on SnapeLily and i thought, why not post them here? enjoy.
1. Accio

Now what does one do when stuck in a classroom with Snape? Or rather, with greasy-haired, long-nosed and ill-natured Snivellus?

Lily sighed.

Beats me.

"Hey! Evans, what are you staring out in to space for? Think of something to get out of here."

"As a matter of fact, I was trying to think of something _before you interrupted me, idiot!_"

"Freakin' Mudbloods, good for nothing…" muttered Snape, leaning on one of the dusty desks, "Try _Alohamoring_ it or something."

"Bet it wouldn't work, but whatever. _Alohamora_." Both Lily and Severus watched the door expectedly, nothing happened.

"Told you, these doors probably have stronger locking charms than that." She looked around the room; it was full of books, cauldrons and strange slimy things suspended in jars. "I'll try summoning the keys then…_Accio classroom keys!_"

Snape was about to retort, when there was a small crash outside the door. Both leaped towards the door, sticking their hands in to the crack under the door.

"_Evans!_ Let me get the freakin' keys!"

"Ever here of 'Ladies first'?" Snape malevolently narrowed his eyes, "Thought not."

Lily slid her slender hand under the door and fished out the keys.

"Give me those! _Accio!_"

"Hey, _Acci-_"


	2. Waddiwasi

"Gimme those!" Snape pried the keys from Lily's hands with his strong ones, "Let me do it."

She watched him as he strode to the door; put one of the keys in to the keyhole, then another, and another until all of them were tried…

"Maybe there's gum in there?" Lily too came up to the door, and peered in to the ill-fated keyhole "_Waddiwasi!_"

Nothing happened, not even a speck of gum or any kind of residue flew out.

"What the hell do we do now?"

"Let's try again, _Waddiwasi!_"

"Isn't it obvious, Evans? Your spell's not working, what kind of spell is that anyway?" Snape snorted, leaning against the doorframe, "Some wudy-kusy crap…"

When Lily didn't reply, or even glare at him for that matter, Severus looked enquiringly at her. She was staring at the door, at the keys, and back again.

"Snape, don't you get it?"

"No. What are talking about?"

"We…uh…we've,"

"Come on; get on with it, Evans!"

"We've got the wrong keys?"


	3. Colloportus

"Evans, you've _got_ to be kidding me."

"No…well _which_ classroom we are in?"

"No…wait, I think it was something like…"

Both were deep in thought for a few moments.

"Two hundred fifty three!" Lily and Severus exclaimed.

"_Accio classroom #253 keys!"_ Snape called anxiously.

And soon, there was a crash at the door. The unlikely paired dived for it, starting yet another fight over the keys. Lily emerged victorious. She expectantly stuck the single key in its keyhole.

"Well, Evans?"

"Hold on," there was a sickly _squalsh_, but the door remained firmly closed "Do you…?"

"When we were running from Filch, you…you didn't put a _Colloportus _on it, did you?" he looked hopefully at her.

"No, I wouldn't...no…" Lily smiled for a second, how ridiculous could this get? "But…I didn't realize…Mrs. Norris was so scary! And they saw us running in!"

Snape was staring at her in utter disbelief; Evans was starting to panic too now.

"I mean, how else could we have kept them out?" Lily looked like she was about to cry.

"You idiot!" Snape yelled, "Filch is a _squib_! He can't do magic, the best he could do would be shoving a broom under the door…"


	4. Impedimenta

Snape and Evans gaped at the door. There was a broom beneath the crack, going back and forth as if looking for something.

"Now where're my keys?" croaked Filch from the other side, "Let's hope those two idiots didn't touch them, shall we, Mrs. Norris?"

"Oh no! We've got to get rid of the keys!" Severus frantically searched the room "what if he's got some Muggle tracking device on 'em?"

"You retard, stop! Muggle technology does not work in Hogwarts, how many times…" She was too late though, the keys were soaring through the air, destination window.

"_Impedimenta!_" Lily screamed, causing Filch to erupt with colorful curses. But the keys didn't stop, they changed direction and landed in a lantern hanging close to the ceiling.

"What'd we do now, Evans? Why didn't you let the keys fall?"

"'Cause we might need them later, you dolt. How're you planning to get them outta there anyway?"

"Levitate. _Duh._" After six failed attempts, Snape gave up and devoted to jumping for the lamp.

The light teased him, almost moving higher and higher up.

Suddenly, part of the stone floor moved away, letting Evans Severus, and the keys, haphazardly fall into the opening.


	5. Lumos

"Get off me!" Lily struggled to get up "I know I don't let James curse you, but this is just too much."

Severus abruptly rolled to the side, and was met by a cold stone wall.

"Ouch!" the boy appeared to be rubbing his abnormally long nose, not that Lily could see clearly through the darkness "Sit up, Evans, can you at least not take up _the whole--_"

"Fine, fine…"

"…"

"…"

"Are we just going to sit like this forever? Aren't we gonna light our wands and go in search of a way out of this place? "

"Well, you're the cunning Slytherin who got us trapped here, and because of whom I _left my wand in that room above us_!"

"Oh."

"_It's all because of you_!" the tiny chamber was suddenly filled with sobs "I'm stuck with _you_ of all people…"

"Hey, just stop crying, Evans, stop crying!" Snape's voice was sounding panicky and determined at the same time "_Lumos_! Come on."


	6. Point me

The chamber forked out into several passageways, all of them dark and ominous.

"Have you got a match, Snape?" said Lily, wiping away her tears.

"What for? Surely you're not about to camp here, or is it one of your mudblood quirks again?" Sneering, Severus moved away from her and whispered "_Point me."_

"What an idiot you are, we could find the wind direction with a match, and the wind di---"

"Evans, shut up. We're going left." He started walking down the left route without so much as a glance back at her "Follow me… if you want to get out of this place that is."

Evans stumbled after Snape's retreating back "You could at least walk a little slower, I can't see a thing!"

"Getting you out of here is not one of my concerns, mudblood. Getting myself out of here on the other hand…" He disappeared from view as the hall made a sharp turn. Alarmed that her light source was gone Lily rushed after him…WAM! "Dammit, Evans! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Brushing herself off Lily glared at Snape "I told you I can't see anything! You better walk near me or …"


	7. Nox

Loud footsteps could be heard even over Lily's list of threats and insults for Snape "… git, bastard, stuck up prat, I'll make sure James and Sirius have fun cursing your balls off…"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?! Quiet!" Severus grabbed the girl from behind and put a hand over her mouth. Wait, he shouldn't touch her, she's a mudblood! Eeeeew. Why had he grabbed her anyway? Oh yeah, "Someone's coming, don't you dare say anything."

Muttering something he withdrew his hand. Evans looked around for the source of the footsteps, they were getting closer. "Put out your wand, you dolt. They'll see us in a sec'."

"I can't put out my wand! It doesn't work that way, my wand goes out by itself."

"Give it here then, do you want whoever it is to see and recognize us the instant they walk in her?!" She tried snatching the wand from him, no luck.

"I'm not letting a mudblood touch my wand! Did you expect me to give to you, gift wrap and all? No way in hell."

"Say the spell then!"

"I told you it doesn't work…"

"Say it!"

"Fine…what is it?"

"What, you don't remember?!"

"No…should I?"

"Nox."

"_Nox_."


End file.
